


Cover for "Found Family" by Fabrega

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [29]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>view on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113930197607/marvel-covers-found-family-g-2k-where-did-it">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Found Family" by Fabrega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Found Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201094) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



**Author's Note:**

> view on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113930197607/marvel-covers-found-family-g-2k-where-did-it)


End file.
